On Our Side
by xxxSHYxxx
Summary: Separated from her brothers and going through a change, Temari is accepted to live with the remaining humans and thus, will help them defeat the people that changed her while looking for her brothers. But will she be able to do so without getting caught?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am simply writing a story involving its characters.**

I know, it has been such a long time since I was on this. I apologize for leaving my story unfinished. I really did not want to do that, but things happened and I am slowly starting to recover from it all. I promise I will continue it and complete it. I have found my motivation to write again! But here is the start of another story I am interested in writing. Please let me know what you think. And also, please let me know if you would like me to continue the other story or just drop it? Please and thank you

 **Prologue**

 _Running._

Three people, two boys and girl, running away from someone. Running as fast as they can. Trying to get far. Trying to escape, fearing for their lives.

 _Running fast._

 _Out of breathe._

They look back. Three figures are staring at them intently. Watching them run as fast as their legs could take them. Strange small, and dark grayish bugs are released. And they are coming towards the boys and the girl.

They split up. Not realizing that they have separated.

 _Losing each other._

The girl gets bit.

 _Pain._

 _Lots of pain._

 _Can't breathe._

 _Pain._

 _Coldness._

 _Alive, but not really._

 _Cold._

Where are the guys?

 _Alarmed._

 _Must run._

 _Get away._

The girl goes into an old building.

Where are the guys?

 _Hide._

 _Darkness._

 _Sad._

She hides in the darkness, waiting. Scared and alone.

 _Footsteps._

Someone is coming.

She hides.

Four figures, three guys and one girl, stare at her.

"You drank it?"

"No," she states, "the bug bit me and I changed."

She wants to stay, but they won't allow it. "Please," she says, "I'm alone and scared, and I lost my brothers along the way. I promise to stay inside and obey the rules. Please don't leave me alone."

They need one on their side, so they agree. There's something about her, the eldest can tell. She'll be strong so they accept her. But if they can notice her power, so will they.

And they will come.

So they will train her and then they will look for her brothers.

Maybe now they will stand a chance against the vampires.

 **11.15.2016**

There you have it. Once again, I apologize for being gone for so long. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Ch 1 - The Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

\- - I am going to give this story a try. I have an idea of where I want this story to go, I just hope I can do a good job in writing it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter - -

 **Chapter 1: The Chase**

"We have to run!" yelled a boy with brown hair, as he looked over at the people that were approaching their hideout.

"How did they know we were here? This place has been abandoned for a long time!" yelled a girl with sandy blonde hair, panic evident in her eyes.

"I don't know, but we need to go now!" yelled a red head, as he saw the people getting closer to them.

The three figures yelled, as they took off from the safety of the place they had come to know as home, despite it being old and abandoned. They ran as fast as they could, not daring to look back for fear that the people chasing them would be staring them directly in the eyes.

They ran, faster and faster, but getting tired at the same time. The adrenaline running through body being the only thing that allowed them to continue their sprint.

They ran; making sideway glances that the other two were still there. Fearing that one would eventually slow down.

They ran through the dark desert. They didn't know where they were heading, but they knew they needed to get away; as far away as possible from the people chasing them. They didn't understand why they were being hunted.

Why them?

They did nothing to upset them. They minded their own business and stayed out of their way. The three of them, always sticking to each other to make sure that they don't ever cross their path. And they had done a good job. They rarely went out, except to get the essential needs, but even then, they did it without being noticed.

So why them?

They kept running, trying hard not to be out of breath. But it was getting hard. They were getting tired, but they knew they couldn't stop.

Then they slowed a down a bit and looked back.

They saw three, hooded figures standing in the distance, looking at them run. Then they noticed one lift his hands out towards them. And then they saw it. Strange little creatures coming out from his dark sleeves, running rapidly towards them.

They knew they had to run faster now. There was no way that they could let those little bugs get near them.

So they ran and in the darkness and their fear, they didn't notice that they had split up. They lose each other and they don't even realize it. The only thing going through their mind is ' _We have to get away!'_

 **11.16.2016**

\- - Here is the first chapter, it really it just more of a description to the first part of the prologue. The second chapter will include a more descriptive story of the last part as well as more introductions to the characters - -

Thank you!


	3. Ch 2 - Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **\- -** It has been a long time! Here is another chapter. At this point Naruto has finally come to an end. Now Boruto is on. It was such a nice journey, watching this show grow and all the twists and turns it took. I really did fall in love with a lot of its characters. ShikaTema for life! And the Sand Sibs in general! Just love them. I won't even make any excuses or promises as to my stories. The truth is that this time I forgot the password to my account and I lost my notebook where all my stories were saved. So I'm starting from scratch. Hope you enjoy this! :) - -

Chapter 2 - Brothers

The brown hair boy ran as fast as he could, thinking that the other two were following him. When he thought they were far enough, he stopped and leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breathe.

"Let's catch our breathe and keep moving" he said. And when he got no reply, he turned around and his heart sank. No one was behind him.

"No. No, no, no! Shit! Where are they?" he yelled as he started to run back, hoping to run into them. He was the fastest maybe they were a bit behind.

He ran back towards the direction he came from, forgetting that he was being chased, the only concern being finding his two siblings.

It was darker and harder to see but he kept at it. "Temari! Gaara! Where are you guys? Come on please come out!" he yelled but he received no response. He dropped down to his knees and put his face in his hands. "No, I can't believe it."

"Well believe it Kankuro…" said a voice.

Kankuro's head shot up and he stood up quickly in a defensive position. "Who the hell are you?! What do you want from us?!"

"Hah, you know what I want. The famous Sand Trio. Oh the power you three will bring us. And it will be so easy to convince you to join us."

Kankuro scoffed, "I'll never join you willingly! And what do you mean power?"

"Of course you don't know. Being motherless at such a young age, and having a father who barely paid any attention to any of you. I bet you were really glad when he passed on. I am not surprised that you don't know about the power the Sand Trio hold. Who would have told you? Did you ever wonder why you three were treated like outcasts even though you were basically royalty? Ever wonder how you were able to control certain things with such ease?"

Kankuro looked at the man standing in front of him. He was right, since a young age he discovered his hidden power. He could control inanimate objects like puppets. The older he got the more invested he got with his power, that he was eventually able to control people like puppets. He stared at the man in front of him, his red hair reminded him of Gaara. But what fascinated him the most, was how something deep in his mind told him that he knew this person standing in front of him, "Who are you?"

"My, my, don't you remember me? I am hurt, we did play together at such a young age. I was even there when you discovered your hidden power."

"Sasori" Kankuro whispered.

Sasori smiled, "Yes, and now I stand before you. Join us. We can control the world. You and your siblings would be gods."

"Where are they? Temari and Gaara, where are they?! I swear, if you hurt them, I am going to kill you!" yelled Kankuro angrily.

"Don't worry, they are being followed as we speak. You three didn't even realize the moment you split up. Of course I volunteered to come after my old friend. We are friends, right Kankuro? I would hate for this to turn upside down, when we can just get along."

"Friends? You are hunting my siblings and I! Friends don't do that!" yelled Kankuro, his fingers twitching. He was getting ready to attack Sasori.

Sasori noticed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You attack me and all bets are off the table. We will take no mercy on you or your siblings." Suddenly one of the little bugs flew up to Sasori. "Well, well, it looks like we found Gaara, come Kankuro, let's take a walk," he said as he turned around and began walking away from Kankuro.

Kankuro stared at Sasori's retreating back. Should he follow him? What if it was a trap? But what if it was Gaara? And where was Temari? This wasn't looking easy for him, but he had ran this far back looking for them and nothing. He had no other choice, he'd follow Sasori and hoped that it wasn't a trap. If they really did have Gaara, he would have to help him get away from them and together they could look for Temari. Maybe they didn't have to turn, he just hoped his siblings weren't turned before he got to them.

He took one last look around and chased after Sasori.

They walked for a good 20 minutes when they came up to what looked like a cave. They stepped inside, it was very dark, but there was a hidden door. Sasori punched in some numbers and walked in. He stopped and looked back at Kankuro "Well? Don't you want to see your brother?"

Kankuro took a deep breathe and walked inside. Staying wide alert of his surroundings. There was not much, just a long hallway with many doors that were kept closed. They walked deeper into the cave, took a turn to the right and came into a bigger room. This room looked like a living room and kitchen in one. To his right he saw a big television with a leather sofa and a small coffee table. He also noticed there were three computer monitors. To his left he saw a big marble table with five chairs on each side and one at each end. He saw the kitchen, a fridge and sink.

"Take a seat, relax. It looks like we got here before them" said Sasori and he walked into the kitchen and took out two water bottles. He handed one to Kankuro.

Kankuro stared at it, hesitant about accepting it.

"It's not poisoned, trust me, we do not want any of you dead and don't worry this isn't what will turn you either."

Kankuro took the water, opened it and took a sniff of it before he chugged it. He didn't realize how thirsty he was. "What is this place? And what exactly do you want us to join?" he asked as soon as he finished his water.

"This place here is home. Our main headquarter actually, we have many. Those doors you saw when we entered are either other rooms that are needed or a bedroom. As to what we are," he smirked, "I am sure you know."

"Vampires" Kankuro said coldly.

Sasori laughed, "Well don't sound too happy. Being a vampire is not that bad of a thing. We control the majority of the nation. Power, such a wonderful thing. Don't you want that kind of power? That kind of riches? I am sure you and your siblings are tired of living in poverty."

"We wouldn't live this way if it wasn't for you guys. You are destroying everything and everyone that won't bow down to you."

"Well of course, we must get rid of the resistance. But enough of that. The Akatsuki is seeking you three because of that power that's inside of you. It is very rare for people to be born with those gifts and after centuries you three were born into this world bearing the power in you. Imagine how much easier it would be to conquer the world? Have everyone at our mercy."

Just as Kankuro was about to respond, they heard a noise and turned towards it. In walked a guy with long yellow hair tied up in a ponytail and behind him walked in a guy with silver hair slicked back and a guy with his face covered up, only his eyes being revealed. But what caught Kankuro's attention the most was the person between them. Gaara. His face was down and he was being dragged in by the last two.

"Hey! Sasori! Good to see you here. Man, you wouldn't believe the battle this brat put up. He nearly killed me! Good thing Hidan and Kakuzo were nearby" yelled the yellow haired guy.

"You are just a worthless fighter Deidara" said the silver haired man.

"Whatever Hidan" said Deidara.

"You two are much too loud, I'll be in the office if you need me. There are some transactions I need to review" said Kakuzo as he let go of Gaara and walked out of the room.

Kankuro took that time to run up to Gaara. He had a few scratches, but other than that he seemed okay, just unconscious.

"This brat here has perfect control of the sand. He can shape it into anything and it defends him like if it had a mind of its own. It was really hard to get through it, but we managed by pure luck" scoffed Hidan.

"How?" asked Kankuro. They all turned to look at him.

"Temari" said Deidara.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasori.

"Where is she?" asked Kankuro.

Hidan laughed, "Itachi went after her, I am surprised they aren't here. That little show off would have rubbed it in our faces at how easily he caught her. Where is he any ways?"

"I haven't heard from him. But how did Temari help you bring down Gaara?" asked Sasori, interested in how things played out for them. After all, it had taken three of them to bring Gaara in.

"Well you see, Kakuzo happened to remember her name. As the fighting was going on he yelled out her name. That one second of a distraction was enough for us to get the upper hand. While Gaara looked around for her, the three of us were able to get through his defense. Of course, we couldn't land a single hit, that sand of his is quick. But Kakuzo was close enough to look him in the eyes and put him in a daze" said Deidara.

Just then Gaara stirred. Kankuro helped him up and they both sat down on the couch. The other three followed them and took a seat as well.

"Well if it isn't the show off" said Hidan staring towards the door they walked in from.

Everyone turned to look where Hidan looked and saw Itachi standing there.

"Where's my sister?!" yelled Kankuro.

"Kankuro…" Gaara said silently. Kankuro turned to look at his youngest brother. "She's not with him."

Everyone had heard what Gaara said and shifted their focus back to Itachi.

"No, she isn't" said Itachi coldly, glaring at the two brothers.

"Hahah! You couldn't even catch the girl!" screamed Hidan.

"Hidan shut up, what happened?" said Sasori.

"She was running towards Konoha. She managed to get the upper hand with all that wind she was releasing. She made it difficult to chase after her, but I wasn't far behind. However, I ran into some of the members of the Konoha Resistance and she managed to get away" Itachi explained.

"Well at least we know where she is, but out of all the places, she's runs towards them!" exclaimed Deidara.

"I don't think she ran into them, but she is in their area. If they don't recognize her, they'll probably think she's just a passerby" said Itachi.

While they were talking Gaara had made signs to Kankuro to make a run for it. They saw everyone looking at Itachi that they took that chance to attack. Gaara released his sand towards the four men standing there, Kankuro ready to control whoever wasn't struck by the sand. The sand was quicker than the four of them and engulfed them all. Gaara and Kankuro took that chance to run towards the door, but when they opened it they were forced to move back as a swarm of the little bugs stood there blocking their exit.

"Let them go or my bugs will attack" said a voice behind the bugs. The bugs moved to let the man thru and the two brothers saw a man with half a face white and the other half black. And what looked like a Venus flytrap surrounding his head.

The two brothers looked at each other and Kankuro nodded his head. He didn't want to risk being turned before they had a chance to find their sister. Gaara called the sand back to him and stood back to back with his brother, ready to attack.

"Kankuro, I said don't make us do this the hard way" said Sasori.

"Ugh, that damn sand. You stupid brat! Quit whipping that sand all over the place!" yelled Hidan.

"He's right kid" said Deidara as he dusted himself off.

"Zetsu, what news do you bring?" asked Itachi.

"I can't be sure if she was turned. My creatures caught up to her, but she released a tornado and I lost track of what happened" explained Zetsu.

"A tornado, well hell. These kids really are going to be the shit once we turn them" said Hidan.

"You aren't going to turn us!" yelled Kankuro.

Sasori sighed, "Let's just calm down and talk about this."

"What do you want from us?" asked Gaara.

"They want to use us for their own gain" claimed Kankuro.

"How about we make a proposition?" asked Itachi. They all turned to look at him. "If your sister really is in the Konoha Resistance area, then she's probably a prisoner. Those Konohans don't trust outsiders as easily. And with the reputation you three have as Sunan royalty. We are safe to assume that she won't be welcomed. And if the creatures got to her, then she's as good as dead if they get to her before we do" Itachi said looking straight at the brothers.

Kankuro took this in and stayed quiet.

"He's right," said Gaara, "she's alone in enemy territory."

Kankuro looked back at Itachi, "What are you proposing?"

Itachi smiled, "We work together to bring her back and you will owe us a favor."

"We aren't letting you turn us into vampires to do your bidding" said Kankuro angrily "I trust my sister, I'm sure she'll be fine. You need the three of us for this to work."

"Stupid brat! Just let those creatures attack them!" yelled Hidan.

"No," said Sasori "they'll beg us to turn them."

"What makes you so certain?" questioned Deidara.

"Because if Temari was turned, there's no way they'll let her venture to our world on her own" explained Sasori.

"The hell with this proposition" said a voice. They all turned to the source and noticed a man with orange hair and piercings on his face. Standing next to him was a woman with blue hair. "Creatures, attack" said the man.

And before the brothers could react, the creatures came towards them fast. Gaara's sand quickly came to shield them, but the man threw what looked like black iron bars at the sand and it fell to the ground. Before it could gather itself again to shield the brothers, the creatures got through and started attacking the brothers.

Screams of pain and agony were heard throughout the hideout as the creatures bit into the brothers. And slowly the brothers turned as the six Akatsuki stood there watching. Sasori stared at the brothers with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Konan," the man with the piercings said to the woman, "track the girl. Itachi, alter their memories. Make them believe they were on our side all along, make them forget they were ever human. I don't want anything standing in our way. I received word that Orochimaru has his eyes set on the Sand Trio as well. We can't let that snake get to them."

Konan left the room followed by Deidara and Hidan. Itachi leaned down towards the brothers his eyes turning red as he got to work on altering their memories. Sasori stood by Itachi.

"Sasori"

"Yes Master Pein" said Sasori.

"I know I told you I would let them decide, but we can't risk it with Orochimaru after them as well. We don't need this power in the wrong hands" said Pein.

"I understand" said Sasori.

"We leave to find the girl as soon as they are able to travel" said Pein as he walked out.

Sasori stared at the place where Pein stood and then turned to look back at the brothers, _I'm sorry,_ he thought, _we'll find your sister, it's the least I could do for you now._

\- - What do you guys think? Any suggestions? Any one want to help me write this story out? Hope you at least enjoyed it! - -


	4. Ch 3 - Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

\- -Hello, I uploaded this chapter to explain what happened to Temari while everything was going on with Kankuro and Gaara. Remember, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know. Enjoy! - -

Chapter 3 - Sister

The sandy blonde ran as fast as she could, forgetting about how much her lungs hurt. She knew she had to keep running or those creatures would catch up to her. She looked back for one second and realized she was alone.

 _My brothers,_ she thought, _but I have to keep going. I can't slow down now or I'll turn. I just hope they are safe. We'll meet again brothers, I promise._

Temari heard a noise and turned to look. There was a guy with long raven colored hair chasing after her. He was wearing a long black coat with red clouds on it. He didn't look like he was trying to help her, so with newfound strength she picked up her pace.

She turned to look again and saw that he was still fast on her heels. She spun around quick, moved her hands up and a strong wind was released. It hit the guy and he was thrown back, Temari quickly released a stronger force that encircled the guy making it difficult for him to move forth. She took that chance and ran again, this time changing her direction.

Temari ran and saw that a small distance before her there was what looked like abandoned buildings. Just as she decided to run towards them, she heard a noise.

 _Oh great, he's back already. I was sure that would hold him back for a while longer._ Just as she was getting ready to release her wind again, she saw that it wasn't the guy, instead it was the creatures. She stopped, fear in her eyes, and saw them make their way to her.

She released the wind and although it hit them, it did not stop all of them. Quickly they began to make their way to her. She released more wind and ran and once again, it didn't stop them. _They're going to reach me._ She thought worriedly. Once she was a good distance away, she stopped, spread her arms in front of her, and focused all her energy on gathering all wind in front of her. Slowly it began to form a tornado, she heard the bugs getting near and she released it, seeing it take all the bugs. She watched it spin at a deadly pace, but to her horror she saw two of them shoot out fast and made their way towards her.

She turned to run and in her panic she tripped over a root. Time slowed down for her, as she fell she saw the bugs coming towards her quick. There was no way they were not getting to her, she couldn't gain her composure fast enough to release the wind to help her. And within seconds, she felt the pain.

She hit the ground and felt the pain hit her immediately. Not the pain from the fall, but the agonizing pain from changing. She looked up and with the strength she manage she released razor sharp winds to kill the creatures that bit her. She looked ahead and saw the buildings. She was close to them, with the small amount of strength she had left she made her way towards them.

Each step intensifying the pain she felt. Her insides were burning up and she slowly felt her humanity escape her. She was dying. She pushed herself to keep moving. The world around her began to spin. The buildings in front of her doubling in her vision.

And then the world went black.

She woke up and felt her body ice cold. She felt no pain anymore and her strength seemed to be at full charge. She slowly sat up and looked around, she was alone, the buildings she was making her way to only a few feet away from her. She got up and walked towards them, looking around to see if she could find something or someone that may be useful. She saw a small fox walking around looking for something to eat. And then it happened, she smelled its blood and her beautiful teal eyes turned a dark shade, a glint in her eyes, she needed to drink its blood.

With a speed she didn't know she had, she went towards the poor unsuspecting animal and bit into it. Drinking its blood as it was the only thing that would keep her alive. Once she was done, she looked down at the animal and realized what she had done. _At least it wasn't a human. I can't let myself succumb to this. I am sorry brothers, I've been changed._

She stood up and continued walking. Then she heard people talking. She looked around and ran to hide. She saw four people walking towards her.

"Man that guy was strong" said a blonde haired girl, not blonde like her, but more platinum.

"You're telling me! Good thing we were together when we came across him" said a chubby guy.

"Look" said a pineapple-haired guy pointing at something. Temari turned to look at what he was pointing to and saw that it was the dead fox. She saw the four people run towards it.

"It's been bit" said the chubby guy.

"The guy we chased away must have done this" said the girl.

"No, impossible. He was running this way" said the guy who had spotted the fox.

"It could be that he was here with someone else" said the older looking guy with a cigarette in his mouth, "maybe his partner is still around."

The four quickly became more alert and looked around. Temari shrunk back, scared that they might find her. Now that she was turned, they might kill her. After all, no one wants the vampires alive, not after all the chaos they have caused.

"Whoever did this, must still be around. This looks like it just happened" said the older guy "Ino, Chouji, cover our backs. Shikamaru and I will keep tabs on the front" he said to the chubby guy and the girl.

Shikamaru began looking around, he looked at the fox one last time and thought, _It looks like the fox was bit and the vampire got up and continued walking like nothing. I don't think this vampire was with the one we just scared off. Could it be that it was running away from the one we encountered?_

They four continued forward, when Shikamuru stopped. "Listen, I don't think this vampire was with the one we just fought."

"Why do you say that?" asked the older man.

"Think about it, it was ahead of the one we just fought, a good distance if you ask me. I think it was running from it. Besides, the one we fought had the signature Akatsuki cloak. I wonder why it was following this one?" said Shikamaru.

"Asuma, didn't you say they traveled in pairs?" asked Ino.

The older man looked at the three in front of him awaiting his response, "Yes, but I think Shikamaru may be right."

"If he is, does that mean there are still two more out here?" asked Chouji.

"I don't think so, I think the one we fought was alone. If you are right Shikamaru, then the one it was chasing must be hiding here somewhere" said Asuma as he looked around.

Temari moved back, surprised they had figured it out. She kept backing up she didn't realize she had backed up to a wall and there was no where for her to go. She ducked down and hoped they wouldn't spot her.

"Let's split up" said Asuma "if it hasn't jumped out yet, then there's a good chance it's trying to avoid us. But if the Akatsuki are after it, it must be for a good reason, and we can't afford to find out."

In her panic Temari released a small breeze that knocked over some of the rubble that was near her. It was too loud to not be heard. She tried to be as quiet as she could and looked to where the four people were standing. She locked eyes with the one they were calling Shikamaru.

"There!" yelled Shikamaru.

The four ran towards it and noticed that the vampire didn't try to run or jump out at them, instead they saw that it crouched down and hid its head.

"She's just a girl!" yelled Ino.

"I don't think she's going to hurt us" said Chouji.

"You drank it" stated Asuma coldly.

"No," she states, "the bug bit me and I changed."

Asuma dug into his pockets and took out two hand blades. Temari saw this and got up slowly, "I won't hurt you."

Shikamaru looked her over and realized she wasn't going to harm them, "Why are they after you?" he asked.

"I don't know, they found my brothers and I and came after us. We took off but got separated. You are right, I was being chased by someone" said Temari.

"This could be a trap, let's just leave" sai Ino, "Besides, if they are after her, it's probably to kill her."

"I don't think they would have changed her" said Chouji.

"What's your name?" asked Shikamaru looking into her teal eyes. For some reason he could not explain, he felt the need to protect her. He dismissed it to her vampiric gaze and looked away from eyes.

"Temari"

"As in Suna's Temari, you're our sworn enemy and now a vampire. Why are the Akatsuki after you? Well, you can come with us, I won't tie you up. I know you're telling the truth about your brothers. Come with us to meet our elders, and we'll see what happens from there" said Asuma, while thinking _If the rumors are true, her and her brothers are the key to ending all this. And if the Akatsuki is after them, it's best to have one on our side. And if they got to her brothers already, we definitely can't let her be captured as well. We won't stand a chance._

And so the five took off towards their village. Each human keeping an eye on Temari to make sure she won't try anything on them. But as time passed, they realized she wasn't going to hurt them. She looked curiously at her surroundings, being from Suna had not allowed her to see such beauty in nature. All she had was sand.

 _I hope they let me stay, I am going to need help looking for my brothers. I can tell the older one knows what we hold. If I hadn't stumble upon mother's diary, I would have never known what we three really are,_ thought Temari, _I just hope this doesn't get messy._ She looked up to the sky as she continued walking, _We'll meet again brothers, I promise._


	5. Ch 4 - Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

\- - Hello all! I am putting up another chapter because I wanted to explain what happened when they arrived to Konoha. I don't want to write a story where I play out every single scene that I have in mind. I want to be able to avoid writing about some things but make it clear enough in the story so you know what has been happening. Hopefully after this chapter I am able to move more into the future events that are to happen. Enjoy! - -

Chapter 4 - Konoha

The five arrived at the village gates. Temari looked around and saw that this once use to be a big beautiful village and now only the remains of what use to be stand. People walking around helping each other, the children running around playing. _Just like Suna once stood, it's a shame these villages are being torn down by those vampires,_ she thought.

They walked towards the biggest tent she saw there, but couldn't help how they people gave her dirty looks. _Either they know I've been changed or my Suna roots have followed me this far._

Asuma lifted the flap and allowed them all to enter before he did.

"My lady, we came across this one, freshly turned" said Asuma as he stared at the blonde woman who sat in front of them. Blonde hair tied in two pigtails, her eyes closed as she rest her head on her arms.

"Tell me your name child" spoke the lady.

Temari looked around, her gaze landing on Shikamaru. He nodded his head and she proceeded, "Temari of Suna"

The lady opened her eyes, "Interesting, the princess has come for a visit. What is it that you want? And a vampire at no less, tell me why I shouldn't have you killed this instance?"

"I, uh, I didn't change willingly lady" growled Temari. The guards standing beside the blonde haired woman shifted, indicating that they were ready to attack. "Listen, I know I am not welcomed her. First of all, because I am from Suna and you're right, a vampire as well. But like I said, I didn't change willingly. Apparently the Akatsuki are after us, and…" her gaze soften, "Please," she says, "I'm alone and scared, and I lost my brothers along the way. I promise to stay inside and obey the rules. Please don't leave me alone."

The woman looked at Temari, _This power I feel radiating off of her, she's strong. I bet those rumors are true. The dormant power has awakened in the Sand Trio._ She looked her in the eyes, a beautiful teal color, that became mesmerizing the longer you stared into them. _Her gaze will be the death of many. I think keeping her on our side would be a good idea. We can't afford the Akatsuki getting their hands on all three. If her brothers were caught, then she'll need help bringing them back._ "You may stay," she said "but I want eyes on her all the volunteers or I'll send her to the Anbu headquarters."

"I'll watch her" Shikamaru spoke, surprised he did so. They all turned to look at him.

"Alright then," said Tsunade, "Temari you may have been royalty in Suna, but don't expect special treatment here. You'll put in your fair share of work like the rest of us. And I don't want you to leave Shikamaru's side. Oh… and no killing."

"Understood" Temari nodded her head.

"You're all dismissed, except you Asuma. There are things we must discuss" said Tsunade as everyone exited the tent except for Tsunade. "Its strong within her."

"I knew it. Lady Tsunade, whatever power these three hold, is sure to give the upper hand to whoever they decide to help" said Asuma.

"I don't think they are trying to fight anyone" said Tsunade, "but if the Akatsuki do have her brothers we will have to convince her to fight with us, even if it means against them."

"Let's hope she can manage to convince them to join us."

"With Itachi, there's no doubt in my mind that those brothers were manipulated to make those lousy vampires look like the heroes."

"I'll have her start training with the rest" said Asuma as he turned to leave.

"Yes" she smiled, "I'm surprised Shikamaru volunteered, "it's those eyes though. But it can work in our favor, she's Suna's princess and a vampire now. Maybe if we manage to destroy the Akatsuki, we can bring peace to the nation once again. Even that nasty war with Suna will come to an end. And no vampire would want to stand against the Sand Trio, their reputation will make them dangerous."

Asuma smiled, "You know this can all end bad as well, what if they realized their power and enslave us all?"

Tsunade looked at him, "Talk to Shikamaru, I'm sure he'll agree once he hears it from you."

And with that Asuma walked out of the tent.


	6. Ch 5 - We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

\- - I wanted to say thank you to the two people that have been following this story and left a review. It makes me happy to know that someone is enjoying this story. Here is another chapter for you guys :) I hope you enjoy it! I also hope that it doesn't seem too rushed - -

Chapter 5 - We Meet Again

It had been two months since Temari arrived to Konoha. She had been allowed to train with Shikamaru and the rest of his friends. She had managed to fit in with them , despite being a vampire and a Sunan.

Konoha was training everyone they could to fight against the vampires. She had come to learn that all they wanted was peace. And the longer she spent with them, the more she realized that peace is what she wanted as well.

Shikamaru stared at Temari as she sparred with Neji. He thought about what Asuma had said to him.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"_ _Shikamaru, we need her to stay on our side" said Asuma, "especially if her brothers were captured by the Akatsuki. We can't afford for all three of them to fall into their hands. We would stand no chance, and this world will cease to exist peacefully. But we also can't afford for her and her brothers to want to enslave us all after they realize just how great their power is."_

 _"_ _And what exactly does that have to do with me?" asked Shikamaru._

 _"_ _Lady Tsunade noticed the way you stared at her. Tell me Shikamaru, do you feel something for that girl?" questioned Asuma._

 _Shikamaru thought long and hard before he finally answered Asuma, "I feel the need to protect her and I don't know why…"_

 _Asuma nodded his head, "Tsunade thinks she's reeling you in with that gaze of hers. That vampiric gaze that lures any person in. But I'm not so certain…"_

 _"_ _Asuma, just what exactly do you want me to do?"_

 _"_ _Gain her trust. Make her fall in love with you. If she does, she'll hesitate to attack us and maybe she'll decide to bring her brothers to our side" Asuma got up and began to walk away, "think about it."_

 _(End flashback)_

And he did think about it. But as time went on, Shikamaru found himself liking Temari's presence. And after two months, he found himself falling for his sworn enemy, ohh the irony!

xxxxx

Temari had adjusted herself to living with the Konohans. They weren't bad people, she didn't understand why the Sunan-Konohan war was still going. Maybe after all this chaos they could find a way to build a treaty between the two nations.

She sat in her room that Shikamaru had given to her in his home. Shikamaru, he had been so kind to her. He showed her around and introduced her to his friends. After a week he allowed her to join their sparring matches. She began to notice that she enjoyed being around Shikamaru. But she knew she still had to find her brothers.

Her brothers and her really were the key to end all this or worsen all of it. Her brothers. It had been two months and she didn't know anything about them. She didn't know if they were alive or dead. They couldn't be dead though, they just couldn't. Temari stared out the window and at the bright full moon up in the sky. She opened her window and climbed onto the roof. She allowed the wind to dance around her, it being the only comfort she felt at the moment.

Shikamaru had been outside laying on the grass, when he noticed movement on his roof. He looked up and saw that Temari was sitting on the roof, her hair flying in the wind. _I don't feel any wind,_ he thought. He got up and made his way towards her.

"Temari" he said.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize he had come up the roof and was standing a mere feet away from her. He had startled her that the wind around her intensified and nearly knocked him off. She reached out to him just as he was about to fall off and pulled him towards her.

Standing inches from her face he asked, "How did you do that?"

She looked him in the eyes, her teal eyes shinning brightly. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel drawn to her. He wanted to be closer to her, like a magnet was pulling him to her and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. He slowly closed the distance between them and before he knew it, he was kissing her.

Temari's eyes grew wide in shock, but she allowed herself to kiss him back. After awhile she pulled back, "My brothers and I were born gifted with a power that was believed to have disappeared centuries ago. The truth is, it was only dormant. I don't think my brothers knew about this, I found out when I stumbled across our mother's diary. I should have told them. I don't even know if they are still alive" she said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

Shikamaru hugged her, "We'll find them."

"Why are you helping me?" Temari asked as she pulled back from him.

He looked into her eyes, "I, I don't know. I just know that I feel like I must protect and that's what I want to do. Temari, at first this was just a ploy to get you to side with us. But I think I know why Lady Tsunade agreed to have me be your guardian. I am attracted to you. I won't let anyone hurt you. And I promise you that I will help you find your brothers. But when we do, what will you do if Akatsuki has them brain washed?

Temari looked away from him, "I've thought about that as well…. but, I have to try to save them. We can't let Akatsuki have the upper hand. And maybe after all this is done, we can try to find a way to find peace between our villages once again" she told him with hope glinting in her eyes.

He looked at her, and for a reason unknown to him, he believed her.

xxxxx

"You know your mission" said Pein.

"Yes master" said Kankuro.

"Today is the day we bring our sister back from those humans that took her" said Gaara, a cold look in his eyes.

"Remember, those humans most likely convinced her we are the bad guys" stated Pein.

The two brothers looked at each other and nodded their heads. They took one last look at Pein and took off in the night towards Konoha, where they knew they would find their sister.

xxxxx

"We are being attacked!" yelled a silver-haired man with a mask covering most of his face.

"Everyone, give them everything you have" yelled Asuma. "Kakashi we can't let them get further into the village" he said looking at the silver-haired man.

xxxxx

Temari stood atop a cliff staring at the scene below her. She had lost Shikamaru somewhere among the chaos. She saw her brothers, terrorizing the people that had taken her in. They were looking for her, but she knew going with them, meant going back to the Akatsuki.

She spread her arms wide in front of her. She closed her eyes and thought, _Winds, protect the people of this village and stop my brothers._ She opened her eyes and her eyes glowed in the moonlight, and just then a strong wind shot out towards her brothers.

xxxxx

The scene was graphic. Blood everywhere, bodies falling to the ground.

Death.

The people of Konoha fighting hard to keep the brothers away from their village. But as each second passed, they knew that they needed help. A miracle at this point.

Kankuro was busy controlling those near him to kill their comrades.

Gaara's sand crushing any one who got too close.

"Where is my sister?!" yelled Kankuro.

"Let her go!" yelled Gaara.

Then out of nowhere a strong wind came towards breaking through their barriers and knocking them over. The wind did not let up and it seemed to be pinning them down. They struggled against it.

"Temari!" yelled Kankuro angrily, "We are here to save you, why are you attacking us?!"

"She's too far gone in their lies brother" said Gaara, his sand flying everywhere trying to protect him but to no avail.

"Brothers," Temari said as she stepped into the clearing and the winds calmed down. The two brothers got up and stared at their sister, "we meet again."

"Sister" said Gaara as he walked to her.

"Temari, why did you attack us?" asked Kankuro as he too walked towards her.

"You are killing innocent people. I had to stop you" she answered.

"No, we are saving you" Gaara retaliated, "Master Pein told us these humans took you from us and we are here to take you back."

Temari looked at them, sadness in her eyes, her brothers had not been spared, she realized instantly that they had been turned as well. "Master? Listen to yourself, we were once Suna's royalty, we had no masters. What have they done to you?"

"What have they done to us?! They took you Temari!" yelled Kankuro.

"No brother, they let me stay with them after I got separated from you two" she answered, "We aren't these monsters they turned us into."

The three siblings stood in silence as they looked at each other, trying to figure out who was lying and who was telling the truth.

Shikamaru stared at the scene before him, there was nothing he could do. He just hoped that Temari would be okay and that this bloodshed did not get bigger than it was already. He looked around him, all the dead bodies on the ground. Her brothers did this, without even breaking a sweat. They really did have to be stopped, before the Akatsuki made them do worse.

"Liar" said Gaara as he shot his arm forward and his sand wrapped around his sister, suffocating her. "If you do not want to come with us, then we'll force you."

"Ga-Gaara" Temari said, fighting against the sand that was slowly taking the air out of her lungs.

Kankuro turned to his brother, his hands glowing blue, "Gaara stop! You'll kill her!" he yelled as he took his glowing hands and took control of the arm that was squeezing the life out of Temari. "We won't kill our sister!"

Temari fell to the ground, coughing violently, trying to regain her compure. Shikamaru ran up to her and helped her sit up. He looked at the brothers, "Temari has spoken to me about you two, about how close you were, and now you stand here trying to kill her? Don't you realize that the Akatsuki is making you do this?!"

The two brothers looked at each other, this guys had come to their sisters aide. Why? And how was Temari walking so freely, if she was meant to be a prisoner of the humans? Had they been lied to? Just then they felt an intense pain in their heads. They both grabbed their heads and felt as something in their minds snapped and the memories of their human lives came back. Their mother's death, growing up alone, Temari taking care of them, their father's death, the day the vampires attacked, the abandoned building, being chased, losing each other, and finally they night Pein released the creatures on them.

Somewhere in the distance, Itachi watched the scene unfold before him. It looks like the brothers won't be coming back. There's no way he would be able to get to Temari now. He needed a different plan.


	7. Ch 6 - She's Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

\- - Hello! I am really happy that those of you reading this are enjoying it :) and no worries, the reviews don't bother me, if anything, they make me want to update sooner! Here's another chapter, enjoy! - -

 **Chapter 6 - She's Mine**

"What do we do?" Kankuro asked, "We've been changed, the Akatsuki won't stop until they get us. We don't even have a home anymore."

"There's still people in the village" said Gaara, "We can go back for them."

Temari looked at her brothers, "He's right, we need to get back to Suna, take our rightful place and help our people. But before we do all that we need to find a way to stop the Akatsuki, we can't allow them to take over."

"Konoha will help, we have the same goal after all" said Tsunade. She turned to look at the Sand Trio, "At this point it is safe to assume that everyone knows about you three. I have no problem with you staying here, but that means that Konoha will become a battlefield."

"We can fight elsewhere" said Kankuro.

"No," said Kakashi, "we can't afford to let them get the upper hand. It's best you stay here, we can move those that aren't trained for battle. Lady Tsunade, I'll have the younger ones help me start moving everyone to the safe house" he said as he took off.

"Shikamaru," said Asuma, "take Temari and her brothers so they may rest."

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Let's go."

The Sand Trio and Shikamaru took off as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

Temari was taking a walk in the forest behind Shikamaru's house. Her thoughts racing through her head. _What are we going to do? The Akatsuki will attack the people here trying to get to us. But if we leave and get captured, it'll be even worse._

Just then she heard a noise. She stopped and readied herself to attack if she needed to. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Help me…" said a voice.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You guys spar every day?" asked Kankuro.

"Yeah man, it helps us" said a guy with a white dog sitting next to him, "besides not only do we get some training in, it's the perfect way for all of us to get together and do something productive."

"Kiba's right!" said a blonde haired guy, "What do you say Gaara, want to spar against me?"

Gaara looked taken aback and looked over at his brother. Kankuro nodded his head, "Sure, Naruto."

"Okay, but no sand!" yelled Naruto as he ran into the clearing with Gaara walking behind him.

"Good luck Naruto!" yelled a lavender haired girl.

"Ohh Hinata, you worry too much for that idiot" said a pink haired girl.

"Sakura leave her alone, can't you see she likes him" said Ino.

"Shikamaru," said a guy with long black hair tied in a ponytail at the bottom, "Where's Temari?"

"Hmm, ohh, she stayed at the house" answered Shikamaru, "she didn't feel like going out today."

Just as Naruto and Gaara were going to begin their fight a person with a long black cloak with red clouds stood in the middle of the clearing and stared at them. Gaara's sand immediately went to the person and engulfed them, leaving only his head revealed. Gaara stood there with his arm out in front, hand opened, ready to crush this guy.

"Wait Gaara," said Kankuro. "Why are you here Sasori?"

Sasori looked at Kankuro, "I'm not here to fight, but to warn you."

"Warn him about what?" asked Neji.

"The Akatsuki will come for you. You mustn't be alone. Don't let Itachi get to Temari, he plans to unlock her memories and use them to her advantage." said Sasori as he looked Kankuro straight in the eyes, hoping that he would believe him.

"What memories?" asked Shikamaru.

Sasori looked at Shikamaru long and hard, "You love her don't you?"

Shikamaru looked shocked, "I, uh, well…"

Sasori laughed a bit. "Well I suggest you keep her close. I'm sure Itachi knows about your feelings for her by now. You see they grew up together. But then Itachi left Konoha and their friendship became a secret. He seeked her out often, he helped her develop her gift. He loved her and she grew to love him. But he turned and things between them crumbled, he couldn't keep letting her down. SO he did the only thing he could think, he locked away her memories of him. Itachi has the power to manipulate any one's memories," he turned to look at the brothers, "he locked your memories of him away also."

"Why should we believe you?" asked Gaara, tightening the sand around Sasori.

Sasori coughed a bit, "Because… we are family" he said as he disappeared.

"Freaking vampires and their nasty tricks!" yelled Kiba, "No offense to you two," he said as he stared at the brothers.

"Family?" asked Neji.

"Well not really by blood, but we were raised together. He took care of Temari and I and then one day he just didn't come back anymore. We never heard from him until now."

"Maybe he's telling the truth" said Sakura.

"Well it's a good thing we are all here with you guys" said Ino.

And that's when it hit him, "Temari" said Shikamaru as he took off to his house followed by the rest.

xxxxxxxxxx

A person appeared from behind the tree. She took a closer look and realized it was the guy who had been following her before she turned. She sent her winds after him, circling him to make sure that he would not have a chance to hurt her. But as she looked closely at him she saw that he was hurt. A long gash down the side of his stomach. One hand holding on to the tree to keep him standing, the other covering the wound to keep the blood from flowing out. He wasn't wearing his cloak either.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I was thrown out of the Akatsuki, but they didn't let me go so easily" he said weakly.

"Why?" she asked.

"I couldn't bring myself to hurt you" he said as he looked up at her beautiful teal eyes, his glowing red.

Temari felt herself relax and walked towards him, "What's your name?"

"Itachi. You know me Temari, remember." His eyes glowed a darker red and soon hers were glowing red as well.

"Itachi" she whispered. She leaned towards him and slowly began to close the gap between them.

Just then Shikamaru and the others showed up to the clearing where Temari and Itachi were standing.

"Temari!" yelled Shikamaru, he couldn't believe his eyes. She was about to kiss him. "Get away from her you filthy animal!" yelled Shikamaru as he made his way towards them.

"Run Temari" Itachi said, and with her eyes still glowing red, she looked back at Shikamaru and the others, her gaze lingering on her brothers, and she turned to run away from them.

"Sister!" yelled Gaara.

Temari stopped, she turned around and her eyes returned to their normal color, "Gaara?"

"Temari, he's trying to trick you, get away from him!" yelled Kankuro.

Just then Neji, Naruto, and Kiba lunged at Itachi. "Get her out of here!" yelled Neji.

Shikamaru and her Gaara went towards Temari, but saw how she hesitated and took a step back.

"We aren't going to hurt you sister, please come with us" said Gaara as he walked towards her slowly.

Temari turned and saw how they were fighting Itachi. She saw Kankuro's hands glow and move Kiba out of the way of what would have been a fatal blow. Everything was happening so fast. Itachi was her friend, why were they fighting him? And her brothers, there was no way they would hurt her. She grabbed her head and her eyes glowed a bright teal color, "Stop!"

There was a strong wind released and everyone got trapped within it forcing them to stop fighting.

Itachi took that chance and with his vampiric strength and speed made his way towards Temari. He looked at Shikamaru, "She's always been mine" and he kissed her.


	8. Ch 7 - I Remember You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Hello all, I just realized that this chapter did not post correctly. I have uploaded it again, hopefully this time it works. And just to sum up what I had wrote the first time, this is just a filler chapter. I am working on writing fight scenes, but I haven't done so before. Please bear with me, thank you!**

Chapter 7 - I Remember You

Shikamaru stared at the scene before him. The winds had not let down since Itachi took Temari.

He couldn't believe that she was gone. They had spent so much time looking for any sign of her, but nothing. Her brothers had confirmed that the violent winds were Temari's doing.

He looked up at the sky, _I'll find you._

He walked back to the village, he saw the gang training. He looked at them, they had to get ready for a fight. They knew that it was inevitable. They had to stop the Akatsuki, he just hoped that they wouldn't have to go up against Temari.

xxxxxxxxxx

Temari looked out at the forest in front of her, her teal eyes glowing. She knew the winds she was releasing were dangerous, but she couldn't bring herself to slow them down. Itachi had unlocked her memories and everything hit her at once. There was so much turmoil running through her mind and the wind showed just how confused she was.

She remembered when she first met Itachi. She was only five and he was seven. His father had traveled to Suna to meet with her father. They were introduced to each other and left alone to play. Kankuro was only four and Gaara was two. She was happy to have a friend who could go out and actually play with her without her having to explain how to play.

She remembered the first time they discovered her gift. He was teaching her some combat skills and she was getting upset that she couldn't land a blow. In her anger she released enough wind to knock him down. He looked at her astounded and she looked at her arms, not being able to believe that she had just done that. She was six and he was eight.

She remembered when she first fell in love with him, she was thirteen and he was fifteen. It had been eight years since they had met. She was growing up and becoming a beautiful young woman. She trained with him all these years and after that incident when they discovered her gift, he helped her developed it. She was one with the wind. He was growing up to become a handsome young man. She knew she felt something for him, and with the little courage she had she told him she loved him. He looked at her beautiful teal eyes full of determination and hope. He thought back to everything they had been through and smiled. They stared at each other for a while longer before he leaned in and kissed her.

She remembered the time he came back as a vampire. He told her he left his village and was going to join the people that had changed him, the Akatsuki. He said the power he felt after being changed was like no other. And since his clan was known for the Sharingan, a gift that had became dormant many years ago, had awaken in him once he turned. He was able to manipulate people's memories and he loved the control he had. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, this was not the man she fell in love with. He was seventeen and she was fifteen.

And they were not the same afterwards. The power got to him and he wanted more. He believed the Akatsuki when they said they were gods and should rule the world. He believe they could do it too. He asked her to change. But she couldn't, she did not agree with the Akatsuki, she believed they should be stopped before they actually succeeded. They argued, their nastiest fight ever. This was not the man she fell in love with and she knew that they would never be same again.

Then one day she awoke with no memories of him.

She thought of her brothers and for some reason she thought of Shikamaru. _Why Shikamaru? I love Itachi, don't I? Itachi…. we have a past but, can we pick up where we left off? Shikamaru has been by my side since I changed and I have come to care for him deeply. I don't agree with the Akatsuki, and I don't know if Itachi still wants that, he's so different now._

Itachi had brought her back to the Akatsuki hideout, turns out he wasn't really kicked out, but he needed a way to get close to her. Temari found herself stuck in a dilemma, with her memories unlocked she realized how much she had come to love and care for Itachi. But after spending time at Konoha and working with the resistance, she knew that she could not allow the Akatsuki take over, much less go up against her brothers.

xxxxxxxxxx

"We must attack" said Pein, "especially with her winds being this restless, we will have a great advantage. We take off tonight."


End file.
